In the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits (IC), dielectric materials such as silicon dioxide (SiO2), silicon nitride (Si3N4), and silicon oxynitride (SiON) have been widely used as insulators for transistor gates. Such insulators are often called gate dielectrics. As IC device geometry shrinks, gate dielectric layers have become progressively thinner. When the gate dielectric layer approaches thicknesses of a few nanometers or less, conventional SiO2, Si3N4, and SiON materials undergo electric breakdown and no longer provide insulation. To maintain adequate breakdown voltage at very small thickness (≦10 nm), high dielectric constant materials (can be used as the gate insulating layer. The term “high dielectric constant materials” or “high-k materials”, as used herein, describe materials where the dielectric constant is greater than about 4.1, or the dielectric constant of silicon dioxide. In addition, high-k materials can also be used as the barrier layer in deep trench capacitors for semiconductor memory chip manufacturing. The IC industry has experimented with many high-k materials. The latest and most promising high-k materials are metal oxides such as Al2O3, HfO2, ZrO2, and mixtures thereof, and metal silicates such as HfSixOy, ZrSiO4, and mixtures thereof. In some instances, nitrogen may be incorporated into these metal oxides and metal silicates high-k materials (such as HfSiON or AlSiON) to improve the dielectric constant and to suppress crystallization of high-k materials. For example, crystallization of high-k materials such as HfO2 causes high leakage current and device failure. Therefore, incorporation of nitrogen can dramatically improve the device reliability. In other instances laminate structures of two or more of the above mentioned materials are deposited as the high k dielectric layer. For example, a laminate structure of Al2O3 followed by HfO2 is being employed as the barrier layer in deep trench capacitors.
High-k materials such as Al2O3, HfO2, and ZrO2 are very stable and resistive against most of the etching reactions, which has led to their use as etch stop layers and hard mask layers in plasma etching of other materials. See, e.g., K. K. Shih et al., “Hafnium dioxide etch-stop layer for phase-shifting masks”, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 11(6), pp. 2130-2131 (1993); J. A. Britten, et al., “Etch-stop characteristics of Sc2O3 and HfO2 films for multilayer dielectric grating applications”, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A 14(5), pp. 2973-2975 (1996); J. Hong et al., “Comparison of Cl2 and F2 based chemistries for the inductively coupled plasma etching of NiMnSb thin films”, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A 17(4), pp. 1326-1330 (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,722 to Visokay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,035 B1 to Moise et al., U.S. patent application Publication US2001/0055852 A1 to Moise et al.; and EP 1,001,459 A2 to Moise et al.
These high-k materials are typically deposited from chemical precursors that react in a deposition chamber to form films in a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. In some instances, these high-k materials are deposited onto semiconductor substrates (wafers) by atomic layer deposition (ALD), in which the films are deposited in controlled, nearly monoatomic layers. Apparatus and processes for performing ALD are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,459 to Gadgil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,377 B1 to Doering et al., U.S. patent application Publication US2001/0011526 A1 to Doering et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,185 B2 to Doering et al., WO 00/40772 to Doering et al. and WO 00/79019 A1 to Gadgil et al. This family of patents assigned to Genus, Inc. teaches that “In situ plasma cleans allow the realization of a very long time between maintenance cleaning.” (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,185 B2 at column 7, lines 27-28.) However, no details of any process for plasma cleaning of ALD chambers were given in the above family of disclosures.
Plasma sources have been used to enhance atomic layer deposition processes (PE-ALD). For example, Pomarede et al. in WO 02/43115 A2 teach the use of plasma sources to generate excited reactive species that prepare/activate the substrate surface to facilitate subsequent ALD. Nguyen et al. in WO 02/43114 A2 teach the use of a pulsing plasma to enact ALD processes instead of alternating precursor chemical flows. Again, these publications do not disclose any method to clean the ALD residues after the wafers have been processed.
Although the aforementioned high-k materials are excellent gate insulators, it is very difficult to dry etch these films for pattern transfer. While the deposition process desirably generates high-k films on a substrate (typically a silicon wafer), the reactions that form these films also occur non-productively on other exposed surfaces inside of the deposition chamber. Accumulation of deposition residues results in particle shedding, degradation of deposition uniformity, and processing drifts. These effects can lead to wafer defects and subsequent device failure. Therefore, all CVD chambers, and specifically ALD chambers, must be periodically cleaned.
Due to their extreme chemical inertness, there have been few attempts to dry etch these high-k materials. J. W. Lee et al. in “Electron cyclotron resonance plasma etching of oxides and SrS and ZnS-based electroluminescent materials for flat panel displays”, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A 16(3), pp. 1944-1948 (1998), reported several chemistries to etch various metal oxides and sulfides. The authors used very powerful plasma conditions (800 W of microwave source power, up to 450 W of RF chuck bias power, and chamber pressure of 1.5 mTorr). The result of such process conditions is very high chuck bias voltage (up to 535 V). High chuck bias voltage can greatly enhance energetic ion sputtering and sputter induced etching. The authors used Cl2/Ar, BCl3/Ar, and SF6/Ar mixture under the extreme plasma conditions to etch various materials. Al2O3 showed the slowest etch rates. In most of their experiments, Al2O3 etch rates were less than 20% of the ZnS etch rates under identical conditions. The authors also noted “Fairly similar trends were seen with BCl3/Ar discharges, with the absolute rates being ˜20% lower than that for Cl2/Ar.” While the authors' method may be used for anisotropic etching of flat panel display devices, high power plasma sputtering cannot be achieved on grounded chamber surfaces. Therefore, the authors' methods cannot be extended to clean deposition residues within ALD chambers.
Williams et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,582 B1 teach a reactive ion beam etching (RIBE) method to etch thin film head materials such as Al2O3. The patentees used a CHF3/Ar plasma as the ion source. A collimated reactive ion beam impinges upon the wafer substrate to etch thin film materials. Such collimated ion beams cannot be used to clean deposition residues from ALD chambers.
Lagendijk et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,075 and 5,288,662 teach a “process for thermal oxidation of silicon or cleaning of furnace tubes . . . by exposing the silicon or tube to temperatures above 700° C. while flowing a carrier gas containing oxygen and a chlorohydrocarbon having a general formula CxHxClx where x is 2, 3, or 4 over the silicon or tube. The chlorohydrocarbon is selected to readily and completely oxidize at temperature.” (See Abstract.) Oxidation of silicon into SiO2 and gettering metal contaminants (such as Na and Fe) in oxidation or diffusion furnaces is a completely different process than etching/cleaning high-k materials.
Various references discuss adding certain compounds to the plasma in order to effect the etch rate of Al2O3. The references, W. G. M. Van Den Hoek, “The Etch Mechanism for Al2O3 in Fluorine and Chlorine Based RF Dry Etch Plasmas”. Met. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc. Vol. 68 (1986), pp. 71-78 and Heiman, et al., “High Rate Reactive Ion Etching of Al2O3 and Si”, J. Vac. Sci. Tech., 17(3), May/June 1980, pp. 731-34, disclose adding a fluorine based gas or a chlorine based gas, respectively, to an Ar plasma to increase the etch rate of Al2O3. However, these studies were all under the reactive ion etch (RIE) conditions. Ion bombardment/sputter induced reactions play a much large role than chemical etching reactions. Like other prior arts, such extreme RIE conditions do not apply to cleaning grounded chamber surfaces.
In view of the dearth of art disclosing methods for removing high-k dielectric residues, ALD reactors have typically been cleaned by mechanical means (scrubbing or blasting) to clean up the deposition residues from the internal surfaces of the chamber and downstream equipment (e.g. pump headers and exhaust manifolds). However, mechanical cleaning methods are time-consuming, labor-intensive, and damaging to the surfaces being cleaned.
Fluorine-containing plasma-based processes (i.e., dry cleaning) are commonly used to remove residues of silicon compounds (such as polycrystalline silicon, SiO2, SiON, and Si3N4) and tungsten from the interior surfaces of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) reactors. Here, fluorine reacts with the aforementioned residues to produce, for example, SiF4 or WF6, volatile species that can be pumped out of the reactor during the cleaning process. However, fluorine-based chemistry alone is ineffective to remove the high-k dielectric materials discussed above. See, e.g., J. Hong et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A, Vol. 17, pp 1326-1330, 1999, wherein the authors exposed Al2O3 coated wafers to NF3/Ar based inductively coupled plasmas, and found that “the greater concentration of atomic F available at high source power contributed to thicker fluorinated surfaces, leading to the net deposition rather than etching.” In the case of high-k materials the metal fluoride product that forms is nonvolatile and, thus, difficult to remove from the reactor.
Thus, there is an urgent need for a process to chemically dry clean high-k material residues, such as Al2O3, HfO2, ZrO2, HfSixOy, ZrSixOy and mixtures thereof, residues of laminates containing high-k materials such as HfO2 and Al2O3 (also referred to as HfAlO), and residues from nitrogen containing high-k material such as HfON, AlON, and laminated materials between HfON and AlON (HfAlON), from ALD chambers without venting/opening up the chamber. An effective chemical dry cleaning method will significantly increase the productivity and lower the cost-of-ownership (CoO) for ALD-based deposition processes.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.